


Movie Cliches

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Frerard One-Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frerard, Kissing, M/M, Movie Watching, cuteness, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to watch Lord of the Rings, but Frank isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Cliches

"Stop whining."

"But-"

"Stop whining."

 The conversation had been going in circles since Gerard had decided they were watching this. Frank had been insisting he didn't want to watch something so geeky. Gerard had said it was a classic and "you're watching it whether you want to or not". A day-long argument over Lord of the Rings. Frank felt a little bad, sure, but this was nerdy and stupid and... Gerard had already put in the DVD. Shit. 

He stifled a sigh, no, forget that, he sighed, and flopped down next to his boyfriend.

"This is dumb." He said after ten seconds of credits and logos. "Well no shit Sherlock, the movie hasn't started yet."

"Well it's still dumb..." Frank whined, laying across Gerard's chest.

"Shut up." The taller man muttered, turning to the TV.

Frank pouted. No way in hell was he watching this, but if Gerard was gonna be stubborn about it... he grinned mentally.

He adjusted his position on top of Gerard and leaned in and nuzzled his neck gently. He gave a little sigh and murmured something that sounded like "frankstoppit", shifting on the couch. Frank kissed his way up and down his boyfriend's neck, his cute little sighs and gasps occasionally mixing with soft whines of his name. It slowly gave way to actual moans as Frank made sure he'd have to wear turtlenecks for the next week.

"Frank..."

"Yes?"

"Mm... kiss me..."

"What have I been doing?"

"My lips you asshole..."

Frank chuckled. "Your wish is my command." They kissed passionately, a mess of tongues and hands and happiness.

Gerard smiled as they broke apart.

"You know this is so cliche."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I wrote a while ago... Not sure how smart it was to post it but...  
> If it sucks, lemme know! (If it doesn't, also let me know...)


End file.
